1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions, devices, kits and methods for the detection of whipworm in mammals. More particularly, the present invention relates to polypeptides and polypeptide compositions, antibodies and antibody compositions, devices, kits, and methods for detecting the presence or absence of whipworm antigen in a sample from a mammal that may also include one or more of hookworm, roundworm, and heartworm antigen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adult whipworms live in the intestine and lay eggs that pass out in the feces. In the environment, eggs embryonate in as little as one to three weeks (but eggs may survive in soil for as long as five years before hatching). Embryonated eggs enter a host by ingestion. Larvae then hatch in the small intestine before penetrating the wall of the cecum, where they remain for up to 10 days. After hatching, larvae migrate to the large intestine, where they develop into adult worms.
Intestinal whipworm infection is common in animals and, if left untreated, can cause serious disease and even death. Although it is relatively easy to determine that an animal harbors a parasitic worm (helminth) infection of some type, it is significantly more difficult to identify whipworm, specifically, as the causative worm, primarily due to intermittent shedding of eggs into the environment. This is a problem because whipworm infections are best treated when the infected animal's caregiver has knowledge that whipworm is the specific source of the infection.
Current methods for diagnosis of whipworm infections primarily involve microscopic examination of fecal samples, either directly in fecal smears or following concentration of ova by flotation in density media. Despite this procedure's high adoption, the method has significant shortcomings. These microscopic methods are time consuming, are unpleasant, require specialized equipment and have low specificity and sensitivity (Dryden et al., 2005 Vet. Therap. 6(1), 15). In addition, the accuracy of results of these methods is highly dependent upon the skill and expertise of the operator.
Stool handling is disagreeable and hazardous. Sanitary and inoffensive procedures for processing stool are awkward and often complex. Such procedures may include weighing, centrifuging and storing, and are difficult except in a clinical laboratory equipped with a suitable apparatus, protective equipment, and a skilled technician. Therefore, any reduction in the number of steps required to perform a fecal test and any reduction in contact between test operator and the test material is desirable. Clinical laboratories have been using the immunoassay methods for the detection of various viruses, bacteria and non-helminth parasites and organisms in feces. However, there remains a need for a simple immunoassay method for the detection of a parasitic worm infection, and whipworm infection in particular in feces, whole blood or in serum.